Zoo 2: Animal Park - Biomes
There are currently 8 biomes in Zoo 2: Animal Park: grassland, plains, forest, mountain, savanna, jungle, ice and water. Grassland Grassland enclosures cost 500 coins and can be expanded for 500 coins per unit. Players can put alligator snapping turtles, rabbits, horses, domestic goats, sheep, giant pandas, domestic pigs, tapirs, storks, swans, raccoons, Australian grass owls, white storks, coatis or beavers inside an enclosure. The shelter costs only coins: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in grassland enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Plains Plains enclosures cost 1,000 coins and can be expanded for 1,000 coins per unit. Players can put peafowls, giant tortoises, red kangaroos, plains zebras, flamingos, armadillos, american bison, capybaras, reindeer, pheasants, ringtails or bongo antelopes inside an enclosure. The shelter costs only coins: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in plains enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Forest Forest enclosures cost 2,000 coins and can be expanded for 2,000 coins per unit. Players can put chimpanzees, crown pigeons, European badgers, wild boars, koalas, red foxes, moose, okapis, sulphur-crested cockatoos, Owston's palm civets, red varis, red pandas or moon bears inside an enclosure. The shelter costs only coins: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in forest enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Mountain Mountain enclosures cost 4,000 coins and can be expanded for 4,000 coins per unit. Players can put kodiak bears, wolves, Alpine ibexes, lynxes, alpacas, baboons, bald eagles, leopards, golden takins and African wild asses inside an enclosure. The shelter costs coins and diamonds: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in mountain enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Savanna Savanna enclosures cost 8,000 coins and can be expanded for 8,000 coins per unit. Players can put lions, common ostriches, reticulated giraffes, white rhinoceros, hippopotamus, African elephants, African wild dogs, Camels, aardvarks, spotted hyenas, suricates, Northern Red-Billed Hornbill, fennecs or warthogs inside an enclosure. The shelter costs coins and diamonds: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in savanna enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Jungle Jungle enclosures cost 16,000 coins and can be expanded for 16,000 coins per unit. Players can put scarlet macaw, panthers, Nile crocodiles, toco toucans, green anacondas, mountain gorillas, kinkajous, glar gibbons, bengal tigers, komodo dragons, Orangutans, Indian giant squirrels, sloths or flying foxes inside an enclosure. The shelter costs only diamonds: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in jungle enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Ice Ice enclosures cost 32,000 coins and can be expanded for 32,000 coins per unit. Players can put Snow Hares, Polar Bear, Arctic Foxes or Emperor Penguins inside an enclosure. The shelter costs coins and diamonds: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in ice enclosures are: The decorative items available are: Water Water enclosures cost 64,000 coins and can be expanded for 64,000 coins per unit. Players can put Bottle Nosed Dolphins, Giant Oceanic Manta Rays, Mandarin Ducks, Red Giant Octopuses, Sea Otters and Walruses inside an enclosure. The shelter costs diamonds: Besides a shelter, the useful items that can be placed in water enclosures are: The decorative items available are: